Adventures after adventures
by Darkfire25
Summary: Its a Naruto Next Generation story. Takes place after Shippuden...my first fan fic. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my first story….Don't kill me if it's bad. I love to write, so don't bring me down. I do not own Naruto, trust me if I did it would be a mess by now. **_

Rye opened his deep blue eyes slowly, and winced as sun flooded his vision. The wind was strong and he pulled back his black hair from his eyes. He soon realized he had fallen asleep in the meadow which was a mile away from his house. Rye got up and started his way home. It was quiet in the hidden leaf this morning, but it might also be the fact it was still pretty early. He ignored the harsh looks he got from other people as he walked by, he knew they didn't like or trust him.

He walked into his house and right into the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and studied himself. He was pale like always, there were traces of dirt on his calm and skinny face, his hair was messed up to a point where it stood up instead of lying flat to the middle of his ears. He sighed because it made him look like the one he loathed the most, his father. Saskue Uchiha.

After a long shower, Rye went to go and "borrow" some of the hokage's scrolls. Well, he called it borrowing because he would steal whatever he wanted, and he would when he finished, put it back. Rye made his way over to the hokage building where the hokage, Naruto Uzumaki's office was. He jumped through the window and walked right past Naruto himself.

"What are you doing now?" He asked Rye who kept walking.

"Looking for anything new." He mumbled evenly.

"Ryeuske, why do you do this to yourself?" Naruto asked and Rye couldn't help but flinch at his full name. People generally called him his nickname, Rye instead of his full name Ryeuske.

"I don't understand what you're goin' on about." Rye replied. He kept himself busy by sorting through all the scrolls, looking for a newer one.

"You keep yourself alone all day." Naruto continued. Rye sighed with irritation, finding what he came for; he effortlessly pulled out a scroll half his size.

"I have these scrolls to keep me company, so I wouldn't get lonesome even if I tried." Rye said as he laughed half-heartedly. He walked up to the window and jumped, but he didn't jump to the ground he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Sitting down in the shade of a tree Rye opened the scroll. It wasn't anything he didn't already know. It was a reminder to watch for the demon kids in the village. One of them was himself. Rye had the ten tailed wolf demon sealed inside him, yet Rye didn't ever feel like there was a demon inside him. It was a giant black wolf with fiery red eyes, ten tails, and a huge character.

He knew he wasn't liked by the villagers because of it, but he didn't care. It only bothered him on his bad days, some of which got him mad at anyone. He closed his eyes to sleep. No one knew why, but Rye was always taking naps and was constantly tired. He decided to take a short rest.

_**The prologue is always boring…Sorry. In the next chapter you'll meet new characters and they'll finally get a mission! I know they don't have showers it just makes things easier. Next chapter out soon. See ya then.**_

_**~Darkfire25 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, welcome back! **____** I love this soooo much. Anyway here ya go chapter one of many. BTW I learned how to make a smiley face Yay! **_____________

Rye opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his foggy vision. He had slept longer than he had intended to. He was still in the meadow and had the big scroll over him as if it was a blanket. Carefully he rolled it up and began to walk home.

It was dark out, so he assumed it was late. When he got to his house he put the scroll on the table and got into the shower.

He closed his eyes as the warm water enclosed around him. He never had anything to do. He was bored and though he denied it, lonesome. He was an only child, his mother died when he was young, his father could be anywhere, but he didn't care because Saskue wanted to kill him. He had been living alone since he was 8. He is currently 13. He used to live with Naruto and his wife, Tenten. After he felt he was old enough he moved back into his old house. Naruto and Tenten are his godparents being the fact that his Mother was great friends with Tenten, and his Father being whatever with Naruto.

Getting out of the shower was hard for him because he felt so at ease. He went to his room and slid into his bed. He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

In the morning Rye went to Naruto's office to put back the scroll. When he entered the room he was knocked over by the force of someone giving him a hug.

"Rye!" He heard a girl shout. It was Sayuri, Naruto's daughter.

"Hey, how's it going?" He mumbled pushing her off of him.

"I missed you so much; I haven't seen you in so long. How long was it again?" Sayuri said happily.

"Almost two years now." Ryeuske replied rolling his eyes.

"It's been two years?" Asked a voice from behind. Rye turned and saw Akeo, Naruto's son and Sayuri's twin. He was leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing long black pants, and orange T-shirt and with a tan vest. He had short and spiky hair like Naruto only it was brown like Tenten's.

"Yeah, suppose so." Rye said awkwardly.

"Well, good to see you." Akeo said. He shook Rye's hand, and smiled. Rye shook his hand trying to smile, but he thought he must've looked pretty weird.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sayuri asked. Sayuri had on an orange jumpsuit-like outfit almost like Naruto's. The only exception was it ended in the middle of her stomach with fishnets covering the rest of the way. Her hair was long, blonde, and in pigtails.

"Putting back what I took." He mumbled. He returned the scroll to where he had found it the day prior.

"Where have you been?" Akeo asked standing closer to him now. Rye sighed.

"Around, but mostly the meadow, my house, in the shadows, but I'm always around." He replied.

"Haven't seen you in a awhile." Another voice stated. Rye looked to see Tenten. Her long brown hair let down and to the middle of her back, unlike the last time where she had it in a long braid. She had her usual outfit on. She wore a simple light pink almost tan looking shirt, black pants, and a little darker pink vest.

"I've been told that a lot today." He muttered. He left the room without another word.

Walking back home he thought about a lot of things and he realized that it was true; he hadn't seen many people in a long time. He couldn't even remember how long it was since he'd seen Chinasue. Chinasue was his best friend, and when they were little they had played all the time. He smiled remembering how fun it was back then, and how he was literally obsessed with bunnies and making people happy. Although he was only about 3 maybe 4. Now a days he couldn't care less if someone was happy or not.

Back at home he went into his kitchen and ate. He barely ever ate, so usually he ate four or five times a week. He took a shower that was at least hours long, and when he came out went straight to bed.

In the morning he woke up and sighed. He had been dreaming about monsters, but they weren't those monsters that hide under your bed or in your closest, they were demons. He sat up and put his black jacket on. There was really no point in wearing a black jacket that blended in with his black shirt. He also wore white shorts with bandages on his legs and though you can't see them, arms. There was a knock on his door, startled Rye went over to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked. A boy with strangely familiar pink hair stood at his door.

"Hey Ryeuske, Umm…"

"It's Rye." He said cringing at his name, the boy seeing the uncomforted feeling Rye got from his name, started again.

"O, umm well Rye, Naruto wants to see you." He said awkwardly. Rye stared at the boy and it clicked. It was Shin Haruno, who was unfortunate enough to get his mother's hair. He was Sakura and Lee's son, and he also had a twin named Emi.

"Alright, hold on, and um come in for a minute." Rye tried to say but whispered instead. He found it hard to talk to people outside of Naruto's family. Shin nodded and stepped inside.

Rye went into the other room, washed his face, combed his hair, and put his shoes on. He walked back into the room and saw Shin still standing there. Rye nodded and opened the door for Shin, and Shin politely stepped outside. Rye and Shin walked to the hokage's building in silence.

_**That was Chapter 1! I know I told you they'd get a mission, but it was getting a little long, so that waits till next chapter. Sorry! **___

_** ~Darkfire25**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, this is another chapter in the story…hope you like it! **_

Rye and Shin walked into the hokage's building still in silence. When they arrived in Naruto's office Rye stopped dead at the door. It was crowded. Well, not really crowded, but to him if there were more than two people in a room it was crowded. In the room were Naruto, Tenten, Akeo and Sayuri all by Naruto's desk, and then in the corner on the couch was Chinasue. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a teal colored, long sleeved shirt and tan pants.

"Welcome Rye and Shin." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hey what's up?" Shin asked shyly.

"We've finally got a mission! Can you believe it?" Sayuri asked with her blue eyes shining.

"What's the mission?" Akeo asked.

"Rye, you okay?" Naruto asked. Rye was still staring at Chinasue and standing in the doorway.

"Rye!" Naruto said a little louder. Rye jumped a little and his gaze fell to the floor.

"Sorry." He whispered not looking up.

"Okay now here's what the mission is, All of you have to transport a prince and princess to their kingdom. Be on the look out there are many criminals planning on killing them." Naruto asked. They all nodded.

"Why would they kill them? What do they have?" Chinasue asked.

"Well, from what I know the women's pregnant." Naruto explained and seeing the expression on everyone face he added "She shouldn't be due until a while from now."

"Why us?" Shin muttered as everyone lrft to get packed and ready.

When they all were packed Shin, Akeo, Sayuri, Chinasue, and Rye met at the main gate. It was the first time in over three years Rye ventured out into the world, beyond the gates, and into the true wild nature. He didn't look excited on the outside but on the inside he was really looking forward to it. When the carriage carrying the prince and indeed pageant princess they were off. Akeo and Shin took to leading in the front, Chinaue took the right, Rye the left, and behind the carriage was Sayuri. They walked in a comfortable silence as Akeo and Shin made the trip as smooth as possible. After a long days walk they set camp up and settled down for the night. Sayuri made the fire and everyone but the prince, princess, and Ryeuske sat there. The two royal beings were in a huge tent most-likely sleeping. Rye sat a little ways away from everyone, but Akeo and everyone else could tell he was freezing.

"Why don't you join us. We're not going to bite." Rye flinched ever so slightly at the words. Akeo came and sat down making Rye look up at him.

"I don't want to" He whispered dryly. Rye glared at him, so eventully Akeo shrugged and left. Rye figured out he wasn't pleased with the fact that Akeo had left. This made him think to himself, but something interrupted his thoughts. He ducked and rolled to his left dodging a flying fist. That had caught everyone's attention, as they rushed over to help a few more figures flew out of the bushes. Rye stood up and was nearly hit in the head. He sent a hit flying towards the bulky figures face...bulls eye. It hit him square in the nose, and the force pushed the bulky figure into the light. It was a man about in his thirties or so, big musucles, square face, ugly as hell. The man turned and charged angrily at Rye. Hoping he still had his fighting skills at his side, Rye jumped over the man as he ran by and landed behind him. Without any hestitation he sent a kick to the back of the mans square head. It was a sucess.

"Why you little brat!" He yelled angrily. Then he turned with such speed that Rye was standing there one moment then bending over the next. Rye gasped as he was nailed in the stomach. He reflected the next blow, but still no air came to him. He took a few steps back gasping, but that ugly man came again. This time Rye punched him sqaure in the stomach_. How you like that_! He thought angrily. He then realized he still couldn't breathe, and he became light-headed. His heart was racing and he told himself to take deep breaths, but everytime he tried they came out as long hisses or shudders. The man came and picked Rye up by the collar. Thinking fast Rye kicked him in the stomach making him drop Rye to the ground. He landed flat on his back, but somehow he was able to breathe again. Finally the figures of man retraeted leaving everyone shocked. Rye slumped down to his knees, panting and tired.

"You okay?" Shin asked comming up to Rye. Rye looked up and nodded, but Shin didn't look convinced. They went back to the fire including Rye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for such a wait for these chapters! My mom's not been well. Okay here we go!**

The night went by smoothing after the attack, and Rye had even gotten some sleep. The problem was some, so Rye was too tired to think. He was wakened by Akeo, who seemed to be his only link to the group. He sluggishly gathered up his blankets and packed them away. He noted that most of the kids like to goof around. _Why mess around when you're on a mission?_ He thought. Akeo must've noticed his reaction because he was headed his way.

"Can I help you?" Rye asked flatly.

"Why don't you talk again?" Akeo asked with such a concerning voice Rye actually dropped his backpack to look at him.

"I prefer solitude over crowds." He responded mystified.

"Well, I think friendship is the most important thing, and believe it friendship is worth it." Akeo said. Rye couldn't help but smile at the words 'believe it'.

"Sure." He whispered. Akeo frowned and looked back at the crowd.

"Ya know, you should go and talk to Chinasue. You two were best friends! What happened?" Akeo asked. Rye could only sigh. He didn't know much himself.

"I don't know." He mumbled. Akeo looked at him.

"Promise me that you'll talk to her." Akeo demanded.

"I don't know…maybe." Rye responded his heart going a bit faster.

"Come on, stop being so so so babyish!" Akeo stated. Rye looked at him feeling a bit ill.

"Fine! I'll go and talk with her." Rye said loudly causing Akeo to jump.

"Okay." He said as he walked off leaving Rye to his own problem.

"I can go and talk to her." He muttered aloud to himself.

Taking a deep breathe he walked over to Chinasue who was currently tying and putting away her blankets. He walked up to her slowly and tried to figure out what to say.

"Do, Do you need help with um that." He asked softly. Chinasue looked up at him and what she saw was a half crazed half friendly smile on a red face. He was standing up so straight she could push him over by simple pointing at him.

"Um I'm okay, but what about you?" She answered. His face went redder. _I'm an idiot!_ He screamed at himself.

"I'm fine" His barley whispered. He started to sway.

"Why don't you sit down?" Chinasue said. She sat him down.

"So. How's it going?" Rye questioned a bit stronger now.

"I'm fine. But again are you? I mean you seem like you're about to pass out." She explained seeing the somewhat disappointed face he made.

"I'm sorry?" He muddled. He seemed so truly sorry that she started to laugh, which made him go a deeper red.

They spent a lot of time talking together. It was mostly Chinasue who talked because it seemed if she made him talk he got a bit too nervous. He did stay a few feet away from her, but she acted as if he wasn't. It was nice.

**Friendship is coming! This chapter was pretty much breaking the ice between Chinasue and Rye. Kay Bye!**

** ~Darkfire25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm sorry for any wait. I'm being dumb and writing two stories at once, so it gets a little confusing. Thanks so much for reading! Here is chapter 5. It's supposed to be this short because the next will be so long…IDK why I do this like this. It helps me get things moving along.**

Rye and Chinasue talked all that day on what they were into, and what they've been doing for the past few years. Rye hadn't been much of a talker, but he did have his in put.

"So you just take whatever you want?" Chinasue asked. Rye was just telling her about when he goes and gets "news" from Naruto's office.

"Yeah, but I do return them." He said softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chinasue asked him.

"Didn't you just ask me something?" He responded smiling slightly.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Are you shy, or are you just quiet?" Rye thought carefully before answering.

"I'm just not a people person." He said quietly.

"So you're shy?" Chinasue asked.

"No, I I mean I not shy I'm just not…liked." He stuttered.

"Everyone we're stopping here. We should be at the castle by tomorrow!" Akeo shouted. Rye sighed and went to set up, telling Chinasue about how his demean affected his life.

"It never bothered you as a kid." Chinasue reasoned. He sighed.

"That's because I was too young to understand." Rye responded. He sat down heavily. Chinasue sat next to him, but she scooted a bit farther away to give him room.

"We have a problem!" Akeo announced to Chinasue and Rye.

"What?" Chinasue asked jumping up along with Rye.

"The Princess is having her baby!"

"WHAT!"

**Cliff Hanger...HAHAHA. Sorry but I had to. Anyway it may be a while for the next chapter. I am still doing my other as well, so that's part of the reason. The other is school…stupid school. But for some reason I like it.**

** ~Darkfire25 **


	6. Chapter 6

**You would never believe how busy and sick I've been! Man, anyway heres the next chapter!**

"WHAT"

"Okay I'm coming, Rye you calm the prince down, and Akeo you stand guard." Chinasue ordered. They nodded and went to work. Rye went up to the shaking prince.

"You okay?" He whispered. The prince grabbed him by the collar and picked him up, much to Rye's surprise.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" He shouted. Rye not knowing what to do shook his head. He then pulled Rye into a very uncomfortable hug.

"I'm not ready to be a father! I'm not sure if I can do this! What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I drop it? I'm going to fail as a father!" He cried.

"I'm sure you gonna be a good father, dude, thing." Rye said quietly. He nodded and stood up.

"Come with me to my wife. I want you there with me." The prince asked. Rye took a slight step back, but was pulled along.

"The baby's almost here!" Shin yelled as the wife screamed out in pain. A sudden panicked breathing filled the room. Everyone's but the wife's gaze rested upon a hyperventilating Rye.

"Rye, are you…okay?" Chinasue asked slowly. The wife let out another shriek.

"Hey, are you okay?" The prince asked Rye.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! SHE'S HAVING A BABY!" Rye for the first time in almost 5 years screamed.

"Hey, it's okay calm down." The prince soothed.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I F***ING CALM DOWN I'M ONLY FREAKING 13!" Rye screamed, and with that being said he passed out, hitting his head hard on the floor.

"Rye? I think Rye is sleeping." Sayuri announced.

Rye eyes opened slowly at the sun. He put his hands over his face and muttered something about sunlight. He had a killer headache, and wasn't sure why his throat felt so sore. He suddenly remembered about the baby and struggled to his feet.

"Hey, I see you're finally awake" Rye looked to his right and saw a worn-out looking Shin.

"How's the" Rye broke of into a dry hurtful cough.

"Baby?" Shin finished. "Here, take this." He said handing some water to Rye. Rye's coughing fit was over.

"It's a healthy baby girl." Shin reported. Rye slumped down in relief.

"Is everything else…okay?" Rye's voice cracked. Shin laughed to himself.

"One little blow off and your voice gives out, huh?" Shin asked. Rye rolled his eyes.

"The castle is up ahead. Ready?" Akeo asked. The both nodded. Everyone walked in silence, careful not to wake the one day year old baby. After walking about 2 miles a shadow of a castle appeared. Akeo turned and announced.

"The castle is ahead."

Sayuri smiled and hummed quietly. After another quiet 30 minutes they arrived at the castle.

The prince, princess, and baby got out of the carriage. Rye, Akeo, Chinasue, and Shin unloaded all the boxes and supplies from the carriage. At the door the prince and princess turned to the group.

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate." The Princess said.

"You're welcome." Shin replied.

"What'd you name her?" Sayuri asked. She looked at the sleeping child in the princess's arms.

"We named her Hideko. Before you go can we get all your names?" The Prince requested.

"I'm Shin"

"I'm Akeo"

"My name is Sayuri!"

"My name is Chinasue."

"I'm Rye." The Prince looked at Rye.

"Can I have your full name?" He questioned. Rye sighed and replied.

"The names Ryeuske." Rye mumbled turning around and walking away.

**That's it for this story! I don't want to have you waiting and waiting for each chapter, so I'll make separate stories. I feel bad when I can't work on a chapter.**

**~Darkfire25**


End file.
